


Falta de paciência

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Por mais pavio curto que Lituânia fosse seu namorado sempre o acompanhou nesses momentos, afinal, um namoro não é sustentado apenas de partes boas.
Relationships: Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834
Kudos: 1





	Falta de paciência

Todos os dias me perguntam como que eu aguento um namorado que tem essa paciência quase inexistente, mas sabe que nem eu sei como o aguento, porque não é só amá-lo que tudo acontecerá, mas sim pelo fato de que a nossa amizade também é forte e saudável.

Sempre olham para mim e acham que eu sou a pessoa mais fofa do mundo, não é para menos, já que eu adoro crianças, adoro animais, adoro ajudar pessoas e tenho uma paciência enorme, o que compensa a dele quase não existir.

— De novo os personagens tiveram o beijo interrompido?! Não aguento mais ver essa série!

— Calma, logo o beijo vai acontecer.

Ele olhou ao lado como se não quisesse ouvir tal frase de mim, porém eu entendo, é chato ter alguém sempre tentando ativar um lado que não existe.

— É bom que aconteça logo.

A agressividade na frase demonstrava o que eu sabia então não foi nenhuma surpresa, o que me resta é continuar vendo o episódio sem a presença do ser.

— Se não quer continuar eu vejo sozinho.

Seu olhar indeciso e pensativo significava que pela primeira vez ele pensou em mudar de decisão quanto a algum assunto, achei que não veria isso em nenhum momento do nosso namoro.

— ‘Tá, eu continuo assistindo, mas só porque eu quero ficar com você.

O Lituânia em nada mudou e continua o mesmo ser de antes, mas que tenta ficar mais tempo comigo, isso já é um avanço.

— Sei bem disso.

Um episódio diferente começou e não passou muito tempo para ele começar a enfurecer com as cenas entre o casal, só por elas serem leves demais e bem devagar.

— Eu não aguento mais! Isso é irritante!

Dessa vez nem falei nada, porque sei que a sua fúria estava no limite e faltava pouco para explodir de vez, só podia ser meu namorado.

— Quer comer?

— Quero.

Peguei um chocolate da nossa reserva de chocolates, nisso seu humor mudou de maneira drástica, é incrível ver o poder do doce, nem parece mais a mesma pessoa de minutos atrás, eu em.

Quando olhou para mim notei que seu rosto estava avermelhado e nesse mesmo instante também percebeu meus olhares direcionados à região do rosto.

— Você me dá chocolate para continuar me olhando? Assim não dá!

— É que você fica tão fofo quando cora.

A sua raiva tentou dominar seu corpo novamente, porém sem sucesso algum, pelo visto as minhas palavras continuam causando impacto nele, talvez seu stress seja resultado de outro assunto.

— Sabe que eu não gosto de elogios.

O seu tom de voz começou a desengrossar aos poucos e logo era fofo que só, contudo não durará tanto.

— ‘Tá, agora acabou o chocolate, não sei se consigo controlar de novo.

— O que está te incomodando?

— Não sou um namorado bom o suficiente, com qualquer ação, cena eu fico irritado, perco a paciência, se eu erro perco a paciência, se nós brigamos mal sei o que pensar e isso acaba comigo.

Abracei-o de maneira sutil e deixei-o liberar as lágrimas presas de tantos anos tentando escondê-las, nisso beijei seus lábios de maneira longa e intensa, parece até aqueles clichês de mangás e animes.

A água que saia dos seus olhos já havia parado de cair nisso dei um sorriso e segurei as suas mãos para aumentar seu conforto.

— Obrigado.

— Não precisa agradecer afinal não namoro com você só para ter os momentos bons, pois sei que todos os seres humanos sofrem algum momento na vida e esse foi o seu.

Dessa vez lágrimas de felicidade tomaram seu rosto, é esse Lituânia que eu conheço, um cara pavio curto, mas que consegue ser gentil como se não houvesse amanhã.


End file.
